Xord
Xord (English dub: ) is the second Faced Mechon that Shulk meets and is the first Mechon to talk in the game. Xord features the ability to transform into a bulky jet, similar to Metal Face. Appearance Xord is similar to Metal Face in that they share a bipedal appearance. However, Xord's armor and limbs are mostly black and silver in color. His face is a similar shape to Metal Face's, but has a working black lower jaw akin to a beard. The main thing that sets him apart from other Mechon is that his appearance is very bulky and spherical; giving him an ogre-like or troll-like appearance. Abilities In battle, Xord wields a large hammer and is able to cover parts of his body with electricity. His large size and bulk also render him resistant to the standard Break+Topple procedure for Faced Mechon, forcing players to instead use this as part of a chain attack. Like Metal Face, he also is immune to the Mechon-damaging effect of the Monado. All of this, combined with multiple smaller opponents, makes him an annoying and dangerous threat. His individual arts are numerous. He generally starts off with Call Minions in order to get several Mechon M55 in on the act. In addition, he can use Xord Crush, an attack capable of hitting everyone in its path. He also occasionally fires his jet engine in order to ram across the stage or shoot engine flames at foes. Personality Xord is gluttonous and greedy and thinks nothing but of devouring his Homs prey. When fighting against Shulk, Xord makes constant references to how insignificant the characters are compared to him, showing him to be incredibly overconfident. He is a bit of a loudmouth as he shouts a lot—indeed the only time he seems to not shout is when he is mumbling about not remembering his name. When defeated he seems to be genuinely impressed with Shulk, but despite this claims he is "STILL HUNGRY!!!" During battle he will often shout out before launching any attacks, see Quotes below. Story Encounter at Spiral Valley Initially, Shulk has a premonition about Juju being captured by Xord, however he mistakes him for Metal Face. After tracking down the Tentacled Mechon and defeating it, Xord appears as Mysterious Face, unimpressed with the child who scarred Metal Face. He then attacks, initiating an unwinnable Boss fight. If Xord defeats the party with his normal attacks or his Swing Beat art, they will actually be defeated and respawn. The plot is advanced when Xord uses his Wild Crash art, so the party must survive until then. However, just before he can become victorious, he kidnaps Juju and flies away for reasons unknown (although they seem to have something to do with his "power lines" shifting from red to blue, which cause him a significant amount of barely-concealed distress). As he flees he taunts the party to face him at Colony 6 if they want to rescue Juju. Colony 6 - The Ether Mines Xord does not reappear until the party reaches the bottom-most level of the Caves beneath Colony 6. It is here he reveals that he devoured all of the Defense Force during the attack on Colony 6. He then announces himself as Xord (until this point, he was simply referred to as having a Bronze Mask)—when Shulk and the others react to this as though it is unusual, Xord mentions he cannot remember "it" very well. The fight begins with Xord taunting "Monado Boy" with "That won't dent me! I'm not Metal Face!" If you are struggling fighting Xord as Shulk then go as Sharla and watch your party's health, and when it gets low, heal them. Keep doing this until you can do the chain attack, which usually ends the battle. After a fierce battle, Xord is not giving an inch. Suddenly, he is caught off-guard by Otharon, who is piloting a Mobile Artillery. Otharon manages to push Xord into the river of Ether beneath them. Just as it seems that Xord and Otharon are going to end up dying together, Shulk and Reyn save him. Xord falls into the river and seemingly dies. Not Quite Dead As the team is leaving on a large elevator, it stops halfway up the shaft. An enraged and critically damaged Xord appears! Even without his black armor he is a threat. Thankfully, a side-effect of him losing said armor is that he can be defeated in the same way any other Mechon can; the Monado and Toppling. After this desperate struggle, his limbs explode, leaving him dangling on the still-immobile lift's edge. He tells Shulk that he was surprised that he could defeat him even without the Monado's "true power". In response to Shulk's demands for more information, he simply declares, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You have to discover the truth on your own!" His final words mention that when he "became like this" his eyes were opened. Before any more can be said, Xord simply declares "it was a good run while it lasted, but my time is up!"—he then falls into the shaft, allowing the elevator to continue up, and explodes. Other Mass-Produced Faces After this, Metal Face reappears and starts taunting the group. It seems the Faced Mechon are in Mass Production as there are now multiple Xords and are ready to fight. A mysterious winged creature (a Telethia), however, flies down and sends Metal Face running, along with the Replicas. Quotes *" No! Let me protect everyone. I'll keep em real safe inside my belly!" *"That was fun for a while, but now i'm bored!" *"Ah, here at last! I've been getting hungry!" *"Feels like a fly bit me!" - repeatedly, annoyingly, whenever someone scores 1Hp of damage. *"You want it, you got it!" - Before performing Xord Impact and Swing Beat *"You just don't give up do you, Monado Boy?!" *"Here I come Monado boy!" *"Want some more? Monado moron!!" *"Welcome to our banquet hall! Tonight the main course will be... you! And if I've still got room, the brat'll make a tasty dessert!" *"I'm Xord, your host tonight!" *"That's what they all say. Can't say that I remember it myself." *"Oh yes! It's good to have fresh meat on the table! These Colony folk just didn't fill me up! Come on boys! Dinner's ready! *"You want the brat? Well, he's right here!" *"He's still alive! But don't think he will be for long!" *"As for the others, well... I just couldn't help myself. I ate them all up! *"I'M STILL HUNGRY!!!" *"I gotta hand it to you... You managed to beat me, even without unlocking the Monado's true power." *"It was a good run while it lasted, but my time is up!" *"The Monado? That thing can't even put a dent in me! I'm not Metal Face!" *"You're gonna have to try HARDER!!" *I told ya! That ain't gonna work on me! *"Sorry pipsqueak! I'm GONE!" Trivia *During the boss battle in the Ether Mines, Xord summons an unlimited number of Mechon M67 and Mechon M55 to assist. In the second round on the lift, he is unable to summon them, which is half of what makes the second battle easier. *He appears to fly slower than Metal Face and with less precision, probably due to his bulk and armors. *His size and bulk, along with what is apparently a very ravenous appetite, combined with his ability to wield a blunt object (a hammer) is possibly a reference to mythological Giants or Ogres, who sometimes wielded clubs and often tried to eat humans. In fact, the only things seperating him from Ogres in particular are the mechanical features. *After the final fight with Xord, if one speaks to Désirée in Colony 9, she will mention that her father was a blacksmith and died during the Battle of Sword Valley a year ago, and that his smithy was called Xord's Smithy. This implies (if not out-right reveals) that Xord is Désirée's father, and was captured at Sword Valley and turned into a faced Mechon just like Mumkhar, Fiora and Gadolt. This also explains why Xord wields a hammer (a common blacksmith's tool used to harden metal) in combat. *Later when speaking to a female Defence Force Soldier, during the daytime in Colony 9 Military District, she will mention that the Mechon with the huge hammer in Colony 6 resembles a hammer she has seen somewhere before, most likely in the commercial district. She further mentions that she saw it at a famous mechanic's workshop which is no longer there the commercial district to be able to check for yourself. She then recommends asking Désirée who might show it to you, but brings up how uncofortable it must be to have people go through Désirée's dead father's things. *Pre-release, Xord was sometimes referred to as 'Brown Face' in Japanese. Xord.jpg|Xord at the Ether Mines Xord 2.jpg|Xord with some minor troops Xord at Spiral Valley as Mysterious Face.png|Xord at Spiral Valley as Mysterious Face Xord fight final.jpg|Final encounter Xord concept.jpg|Xord's concept art Xord sketches.gif|Xord's sketches External Links *Xord - First encounter at the Ether mines Video *Xord - Second encounter at the Ether Mines Video Category:Antagonists Category:Faced Mechon Category:Mechon Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Sight Category Category:Pages with spoilers